


my last second bright spot

by sandyk



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, au from the all nighter, slight infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Jonah is even bad at truth or dare.





	my last second bright spot

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the National's Sleep Well Beast. Thank you A!! For the trope bingo spot truth or Dare.

"You're so stupid," Amy said. 

Jonah nodded like he understood which specific thing Amy was referring to. He had no idea. She'd just thrown up for the fourth time and they were resting against the wall of the employee bathroom. Jonah had just observed that the backsplash really was mediocre. 

"Obviously Dina had a crush on you," Amy said. "That's why she dared you to kiss her, dumbass."

"Seriously?" Jonah had kissed her hand. He'd never really liked truth or dare. "I was always so bad at truth and dare."

"How can you be bad at truth or dare?" Amy sipped more water. She looked beautiful, even after throwing up four times. "Do you get them mixed up?"

"No, no, just, I always had bad dares, people thought they were too silly. Or obscure. And they would get really pissy answering the truth questions," Jonah said. "I didn't think they were silly."

"Tell me one, tell me your trauma," Amy said, leaning in. Her breath was not beautiful. She drank more water. 

Jonah sighed. "One time I dared Megan Kransky to recite her lines from Pippin standing on one foot."

"That is, that is bad. You are bad at truth or dare," Amy said. She stumbled up to standing and swished more water around her mouth. She had found some kind of Cloud 9 brand mouthwash and had some of that. She turned and sank back down to sit next to him. "You, you ask me one of your awful questions, I'll ask you a good one."

"How do you know the questions are bad, too? Maybe they were good. Like, like, okay, name your three favorite albums, sung by women?" She laughed. "That's not bad," Jonah said.

"It's horrible," Amy said. "Why do I have to name three, and why do they have to be women?"

"Because then it's more fun, more specific," Jonah said. "Why be simple?"

"Because that's fun, dodo bird," Amy said. She pushed on his chest lightly. Her breath smelled much better. 

"Well, what's your question?"

Amy considered. She said, "I know you don't like Dina. Do you have a crush on anyone else at work?"

He knew he was blushing. He said, "Sure." He looked away from her. She looked so super pretty. She wasn't wearing her wedding ring but he knew she had it, somewhere. 

She leaned into him and he leaned into her and he kept his eyes open so he could be sure she was sure so he knew for sure that she was the one who kissed him. He kissed back, he opened his mouth. She was very minty and her lips were soft. He took a deep breath and almost pulled back but she didn't. She kissed him again and she grabbed his bicep, her hand was clenching tight on his arm. He was so happy. She opened her eyes and licked her lips and then kissed him again. 

She pulled back and stood up abruptly. She said, "Fuck fuck fuck."

He said, "Sorry, sorry." 

Amy rubbed at her face and then ran out of the bathroom. Jonah gave her a few minutes headstart.

He noticed the other employees were starting to find places to sleep. All the beds were occupied, and all of the couches. Jonah grabbed a pillow and sat at Garrett's desk, he rested his head on the pillow. He felt very guilty. He was all those women who were with his dad, except Amy only had one child and Emma was younger. Jonah was scum.

Oddly, he fell asleep right away. Usually he had the worst time falling asleep, but apparently feeling like he was the worst was like Ambien to him. 

He woke up when Garrett poked him. He stood up with the pillow in his hands. Garrett said, "Oh, you can leave that for me, for later today when I have to come into work. We can probably all get out in half an hour or less."

"Have you seen Amy?"

Garrett just rolled his eyes. Jonah nodded. 

He found Amy asleep on the couch in the break room. He guessed everyone else had heard it was nearly time to go, that was why the room was empty except for her. He knocked on the table near her head. She startled and woke up. "Hey," Amy said. "I tried to study."

"I bet," Jonah said. "Hey, um. We should get out soon. I wanted to, um."

"No, it's fine. Let's never talk about it," Amy said. "Ugh, I need to get home."

"Okay," Jonah said. 

He watched Amy walk out to her car, and then he went to his. 

Amy basically stopped talking to him which he clearly understood. She had to put her family first. It was still a bummer. 

It was a month before they actually talked, right before Glenn's opening ceremonies for the Olympics and the fire. Amy just said, "Hey," one morning and sat down beside him before the morning meeting. 

He said, "Hey," back and tried to be super casual about it. He assumed he failed, he generally did. 

They were back to being sort of friends by the time Glenn got fired. So he was happy to help her fight the good fight. They still should have formed a union, in his opinion. But instead they eventually went back to work. After they both signed the apology letter, he walked out with her. 

She was looking off somewhere away from him so he felt okay admiring how pretty she was and she said, "I'm getting a divorce, by the way."

"Oh," Jonah said. "I'm sorry."

She still wasn't looking at him but he could see her roll her eyes. She said, "Nothing to do with you. We decided to go to counseling and that went okay, like, okay because the counselor thought we were doomed. So we were, I guess. We lasted a lot longer than most of our friends from high school."

"Wow," Jonah said. It seemed kinda final and hasty but he wasn't the married one. Or soon to be divorced one. 

"Yeah, wow," Amy said. As they got near to her car, she grabbed his hand. They were holding hands. He was embarrassed that it made him hard. It was like he was fifteen again. Or twenty five. He really liked holding hands. 

He said, "Let me know if you need anything."

"Yeah," Amy said. She let go of his hand and got in her car. "You're not really on the list of people I'd call, but I appreciate it." 

"I'll take it," Jonah said, smiling at her. She smiled back as she started her car. 

He was feeling very hopeful.


End file.
